PTL 1 discloses a wireless communication system that establishes a direct wireless connection between a plurality of wireless devices which are wirelessly connectable. According to the technique disclosed in PTL 1, the wireless connection can easily be established between the wireless devices.
However, for example, when the plurality of wireless devices include an information terminal and a reproducing device, it has been conventionally necessary for a user to previously establish the direct wireless connection between the information terminal and the reproducing device to power on the information terminal and the reproducing device, in order that the information terminal wirelessly transmits a reproduction request to the reproducing device by radio to cause the reproducing device to perform reproduction operation.